It's Just Not My Day
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: He forgot it last night, and he acts like its nothing...late to catch the bus after sleeping in, among other things, what could possibly go wrong now? AkuRoku


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this fan fiction, they are all under the ownership of Square Enix and Disney. This fan fiction was inspired by the Deviation; It's Just Not My Day by the Deviant Nijuuni, all credit for inspiration of this fan fiction goes to him/her.

Plot: Roxas has been stuck in a hamster like life, a life where he is stuck in an every day rut of the same typical schedule of early to bed and early to rise, and spending his lunch hour with his lover. But when something as small or insignificant as an anniversary as his first time with Axel is forgotten in one fated night…Roxas' mood is forever changed. Even when he awakes the next morning, late, faced to face the harsh points of how to get to work without his lover, can this love star crossed and possibly headed for destruction be saved?

Pairings: AkuRoku

_Life started out just fine, everything was suppose to be just like every other day that this hamster like life of mine was turning out to be; wake up at six, out of the house by at least seven, and at the office by the stroke of eight. Simple lunch hour at a typical and reasonable hour, and then home by at least six that evening to enjoy the company of the only man in my life. Come home to a man that makes my every waking morning, into the deepest hour of my nights filled with much joy, among other things that I don't care to reveal just yet. Life was suppose to be like every other day of this hamster like life of mine, but, the other night, something hit me that many would've taken others as a way of fear and warning of something coming. It may seem I had become so accustomed to my hamster like life that everything around me had become turned off through years of conditioning. _

"So, you gonna set the alarm clock for the usual time or are you going to rely on me to wake you up this time?" dishes clattered in the sink as a lanky figure stood at the counter washing the dishes from the night's meal; his soft emerald eyes drifting to the individual they were meant for, "Roxas? Hello…you gonna answer me?"

Cerulean blue eyes stayed plastered to the table where the dish of the night, a simple meal of meat and a vegetable, but tonight, it tasted undercooked, the meat fleetingly raw to the taste and stomach, "…I'll set my alarm, you don't have to be my keeper," the cerulean eyes and blonde hair pushed out from dinner table as the figure headed for the living room to flop out against the sanctuary it offered.

Water softly rushed over the dishes, softly pattering against the stuck on food left from the lame attempt to clean the dishes completely from the last time they were used; the red head let it run over his hands before he tired of the running waters sounds. Soft padded footsteps of socked feet moved against the grains of the floor to the sanctuary created living room where its dominant owner lay stretched out on a sofa; his blond locks dressing his face with an image of unnerved worry, concern, and hiding the doubt that his voice couldn't hide. The red head came up against the sofa where its owner was laying, his slender fingers brushing aside the stray strands in his face that seemed to play off the image of sleeping; he also looked most peaceful when he was asleep.

"Hey…you okay?" the man's voice cooingly asked as he knelt down by his companion's side, "This isn't like you…did something happen at work that you want to talk about?"

Squeaking was heard as the blonde figured rolled on his side, his face contorted away from the man's face, and words, "…I'm tired, is that a crime, or do have I done something for you to get on the defensive and rush to my aid?" his words fell harshly towards the man's direction; it was if, he meant them to be spiteful.

Slowly, the man stood up, his soft padding footsteps getting quieter and quieter, until the sounds of a door opening and closing broke the utter silence, then, nothing. He had all but given up on speaking to him; he didn't want to talk about it and his answer seemed to answer him without another uttering. Dripping sounds could be heard falling from the faucet as it harshly hit the dishes in the sink, the clunk, clunk, clunk, and crash was enough to drive anyone mad. The sofa squeaked as the figure on it shifted off of it; his own padding footsteps moving towards the sink as a soft hand turned the handle to make sure that the annoying drippings stopped.

"How could you forget something as simple as an anniversary!" dishes clattered to the floor, causing a storm of sounds until it was stopped by a faint hissing erupting from the God creating the storm, "…You make me so happy, but yet, you make me sad when you forget why we are together."

Sleeping in the bedroom, the redhead had heard everything, the blonde's footsteps, the end of drippings pattering against the now shattered dishes, and then, his erupting voice that seemed to tear the heavens open, "…It's only because you've forgotten about it as well how can you expect me to remember, when you don't remember yourself why we are together?"

Morning streamed into the small home, hitting every small brim of the home, illuminating the sight that had befallen the quaint kitchen. Soft spots of blood dotted the countertop and specific parts of the kitchen floor, you could almost connect the dots of the spots of blood left on the floor; it seemed to shed light on the events that created this almost child like image. Dripping, always dripping, no matter how many times it was turned off, it always dripped; much like the tears that had fallen down the blonde's face that night.

"The time is, 6:35 a.m." the alarm buzzed from the simple bedroom, uttering the time; it would've been simply turned off had there been anyone in the room, but there wasn't. Roxas, the blond from the previous night's events, had never made it to the bedroom, "The time is, 6:35 a.m."

Roxas finally stirred as he heard the sound of the alarm, it didn't dawn on him that it was that late until his feet hit the cold floor, nearly slipping on his socks that seemed to had become loose during the night, "Damn it! I told him to turn the heater on before he went to bed," his temperament was being sent down a downwards spiral that would only get worse as the day wore on.

"WAIT, HOLD THE BUS PLEASE!" everything about his clothes seemed out of place in its own ways, his tie was askew, his shirt was tucked in half assed, one portion of it stuffed in a rush in the front and parts of the sides. It was stained, and had a slight run in one sleeve, a pen had been by chance would have it, leaked through part of his front pocket of his shirt.

_Today is just not my day…it's as if the world is conspiring against me, and __**he **__is the main key to my pain and bad day_

Red hair flared through the office, a sheer reminder to all that saw that the only man capable of doing any job, especially if the Office Manager called in "sick" had just entered the room, "Hey Axel, where's your little partner in crime? I thought you two came to work together?"

He met the same question with each cubicle he passed, even as he came up across the one that was the usual mini dungeon that was inhabited by a prisoner that always seemed to light up the dungeon, _"Where are you, Roxas?"_

Everyone wanted to know that answer as well, and it was coming at the rate of snail mail; Roxas would've given anything for the power to pull the bus back, yank the driver out of his or her seat and tell them how he felt about them, in a less then happy manner. Unfortunately, he had not been blessed with such a wanted gift; he was forced to just resort to the only other gift given to him that was usually taken for granted, "I guess I'm hoofing it to work…that is still six blocks away…"

Passing people watched the dysfunctional blond heading for the high rise building that seemed to tower out over the small, modernized town, its all silver chrome appeal didn't seem to be of any interest to the citizens, but the sight of a sweating, venting angrily blond, grumbling threats against a particular redheaded lover with threatening to withhold the most vital thing from the man for the next three weeks to a month or more. It wasn't long before the high rise tower came into view, but by this time, it was going on into lunch time at the high rise, and his appearance wasn't going to get him any further then front door. _God is probably up there right now, looking down on me, laughing his full head off at me…he's in on this sick joke with Axel…I just know it_

"Well, it's almost lunch time, where's your boy at?" the boss was getting worried, he knew full well about Axel and Roxas' relationship, he had even been the best man at the Wedding, and yet, the first to get drunk off ass drunk at the reception, "Why don't you take sometime now before Lunch and go find him."

His eyes were stern forward, almost as if he hadn't heard the man, "…He's pissed about something, and he won't tell me what the Hell is wrong, and the reason he's taking his oh sweet time, and company time to get his ass here is because he wants me to come looking for him to pry it out of him," Axel had assumed it was that as he threw the papers in his hands up into air and huffed off towards Lunch, regardless of Roxas' absence or appearance in the office.

"Axel!" the boss seemed to be disturbed by the man's appearance, and even attitude about the general situation, "AXEL!"

After checking himself over in the glass of the doors that lead into the Front Office of the high rise, Twilight Industries; he decided against everything else, even the nausea starting to swim in his gut. He had skipped out on breakfast in order to catch the last bus that was headed to this end of the town, and it was nearly lunchtime and he knew at this point, he would have to skip that as well in order to catch up on the work that had to been piling up since that morning. Working without any food in his stomach was gonna make his mood that was less then cheery and ready to greet the business world even less then that same bright and cheery mood he was usually known for.

_Here goes nothing…_

Walking up to the receptionist desk to get up to the 13th floor where he worked was going to be a task in its own right, his appearance didn't even look the part of a pencil pusher that was up on the 13th floor, "…Morning," his voice let out as he kept his eyes forward and down towards the floor as he tried to retain any and all remaining dignity he had, _God I stink something awful…that's it, when I get home, no down time, straight into the shower I go_

"More like afternoon, sir," the receptionist never glanced up from the computer screen she had her eyes so aptly glued to, but her soft blue eyes seemed to waft up a little as she caught the last glimpse of Roxas' blonde hair, "…Good afternoon, Roxas, glad to see that you decided to show up today at all."

He let the remark roll off his back as the elevator doors shut behind him, thank the Gods he was alone in that one singular elevator, the dinging of the floors reaching up higher and higher, they were the only sounds that echoed in it. The floor became a welcomed relief for him as he sat down on it with his back against cold steel framing of it, sweat softly beading on his forehead again, "…If I didn't show up, or didn't give reason for not showing, the Boss wouldn't be the only one screaming at me with head on the chopping block," he rolled his eyes as he heard the doors opening, but there wasn't the familiar sounds of phones ringing, people talking, cell phones beeping, or the flurry of papers flying around the room, _"I guess everyone's gone to lunch."_

Axel sat in the cafeteria, playing with his lunch; turkey on rye, with avocado and tomato sandwich, the one thing he and Roxas had in common besides the polar opposites that they were, but that's what their rather strange and awkward relationship fun. Memories of their first meeting, which was one that was always able to bring a laughing form smile to his lips; they had smacked into one another and instead of Roxas getting to eat his sandwich, he ended up wearing it. He could wear it so well, and just the sight of it fallen over particular parts of his clothes, just asked for something to happen to clean it up. What had turned into a mishap in the lunch room, turned into a late night romp in the janitor's closet that evening mixed with various sounds heard out from its room among the moans and screams uttered.

…_That was truly a first, and who says office romances never work out…_He worked the simple golden ring around his left hand's ring finger as he found that all means of an appetite had left him.

"Not hungry or are you thinking about him again?" the man's gaze slightly turned up as he saw a brunet with a slash across his face, that was conspicuously hidden from view so as to not scare off the other employees and any other people that may come through the office, "Because I'm sure he doesn't want to see his own lover skinnier then he already he is to the point that he can't remember you."

His eyes rolled at the man's remarks as he shoved it away from him, before pushing away from the table, "Maybe that's we are a perfect pair, he doesn't care how I look, as long as I'm always there for him," lightly shrugging as he turned towards the elevator back to his floor.

"…If you're always there for him, why isn't he here with you? Why was it only you that showed up this morning, I know you two always come together, even if you are on different floors," the man's words were cutting him deep, making the guilt sink in as Axel's polished loafers kicked a nearby trash can over.

…_I could ask you why you haven't swallowed your pride and haven't told Cloud Strife up in Accounting that you can't go a day without thinking about him and whenever you do see him…you have to find reasons to get rid of the feelings he brings on in you…_

To Roxas' surprise, he came up on the mountain of work that had been waiting for him since that morning, mixed in with the work from the day before he hadn't been able to complete. After grabbing a glass of water to quench his thirst from his long walk from the apartment, and just as if the day couldn't get any worse, as he was preparing to start the work; it was as if fate was just trying to find ways to piss him off.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" other phrases followed soon after that were strung together with less then tasteful language as he about thrashed his cubicle, today was not his day, why of all days did this have to happen? "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

Water is a precious thing for life to thrive, but it can also ruin things we wish were never ruined, especially one's work; they were becoming the boy's tears as he placed his head on the table with his arms wrapped around his head, _…Fate, you suck, you fickle bitch…_

Axel's head rested against the back of the wall of the elevator as he listened to the all too familiar and yet annoying elevator music that on most days could be either relaxing after a hard day of trouble they had had and then again; it could be annoying to no end.

_I wonder if Roxas has made it here yet…I guess I could stop by his floor and check in on him_

"13th Floor, have a nice day," the sweet soft tone of the elevator operator's rang out from the speakers as the man stepped off, making his way collectively towards Roxas' cubicle.

Soft sounds could be heard uttering from the boy's cubicle; his desk was a mess as if a tornado had torn through his cubicle and just his cubicle among the mess was a softly crying figure, "…Roxas…you okay?" his voice went unheard as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulders; he was shaking, "Hey, come on, talk to me…"

"…Don't touch me," the words came faster then the man could handle them as he felt the boy's fingernails dig into the top of his hand, "Never, touch me again."

_What is his problem? I've been on pins and needles all day wondering where the Hell he was and all he can do is act like an ass? This isn't the Roxas I feel in love with…_

Axel heeded the boy's warning as he relinquished his touch on him, his face breaking into a slight smirk as he moved his hands into another place, a place he knew Roxas couldn't resist and where he knew he wouldn't find fingernails dug into his hand, "…I know you don't mean that…I know that you like it when I touch just like…" his hands slipped down around his waist and began to move into a nether region he knew could render the wanted response from the boy, "…this…in just this one way…don't tell me you don't want me touching this button…"

Luckily, the boy's face was buried in his arms, had he not had them hiding his angered, tear stained, sweat covered face, they would've revealed an unrelenting answer as he felt his breath hitching as the man's nimble fingertips nimbly moving down to his most sensitive places, "I SAID TO STOP TOUCHING ME!" his voice roared out as his hands unleashed from around his head like a metaphorical prison, but he soon found them around his head once more.

"…No, listen to me…" the man's hands were faster then Roxas' could ever be, it was always the same position he found himself in, under the man, his hands positioned up around his head, but not without the man's lips pressed in deeply against his own, "…What happened with you last night? I know I can be forgetful, but you aren't giving me a legitimate answer as to why you were being an ass last night…"

…_Please…don't make me answer or make an excuse my actions, its all your fault, it was the one night that was the most special to me, the night that I realized you were more then just stupid pencil pushing prick…you much more then that…you were that one pencil pushing man that could make me feel so whole…pull me off this hamster like life of mine…Why…no…how could you forget such a special night? Have we really grown that far apart from one another for you to forget something significant…Is the love really gone?_

He couldn't help but turn his gaze away from the man's, his face grazed in the same all too familiar red blush of embarrassment as his lower lip started to quiver and quake, "…You forgot about it last night…are you truly that dense?" his voice finally confessed and covered for his actions the other night.

Axel stared awkwardly at the teen under him, his soft emerald eyes glazed with a look of worry, and utter confusion, "What do you mean? You've got me lost on this one, Roxas," _Honestly, how am I suppose to remember something that has you so pissed at me like a wet cat when you aren't giving me any hints as to why I forgot something last night_

"…See, you are truly dense," his eyes closed softly as he tried to his tears, "…Last night was the anniversary of when we first seriously found ourselves madly in love with one another…and the same night that I knew…I had to have you, before one of those office bimbo's got her claws on you."

_Aw, Roxas, I didn't know you cared about the competition, when I'm sure by now, most of them had figured out long before them that I was barking up a rather odd tree instead of their simple, straight man's trees_

Axel's face could crack into a sly smile as he softly licked his lips as he licked Roxas' with the same contact he had given him before as worked his hands up on either side of the boy's shirt, "…I wasn't aware you cared so much…" he could feel Roxas' own tongue fighting against his as he finally pulled away for air, resting his head in the crook of the boy's neck, "…I never meant to forget such an important landmark in your young virgin life…"

"I've been with girls before…I wasn't a virgin before I met you," Roxas lied through his teeth as he felt Axel's hands working the buttons open on the boy's war torn, sweat drenched suit shirt, "…So don't call me a virgin…"

Axel nipped slightly harder at the boy's pulse point, his hands had worked the shirt fully open, his hands working over every inch of the open flesh, "Hmm…you're lying, I can tell you are," his voice toned with a sense of self atonement that he had found a weak point in the boy, "…You always get jittery when you're lying, come on, fess up…you've never been with a girl."

_Crap…he's caught me in a lie…_

"…Namine…I've been with her," he knew it was liable to set his lover off because for as long as he could remember, Axel could never stand the little blonde Front Desk Receptionist, "…Happy now?"

Axel grew silent, his breath ghosting over the boy's neck as his hands moved down, pushing the boy's body up on the table, propping a leg up as he nimbly worked the boy's pants undone slightly, softly grinding up against him, "…No, I can't see you with her…she's not your type. You're more of a type that can't handle someone that is the same personality as you being close to you for long…you like polar opposites…it makes things interesting."

Roxas' hands sunk into the man's back, he tried his hardest to rip his shirt off him; he couldn't handle himself from taking the man or asking the man to take him over the office cubicle desk when he got this forceful with him. His breath was hitching harder and the red on his face began to grow darker and darker on his face as he fought to not wrap his legs around the man's frame and beg him to just take him against this desk.

"…Mnh…Y-you…caught me…" his voice was soft, but his fingers stayed in the man's back as he leaned his mouth in against the man's ear, his senses soaking in the man's smell, "…You're the only one for me…"

…_Glad to hear it…now…tell me you forgive me for forgetting about something as significant as your first time with someone who is not a girl…_

Axel's face softly smiled, buried in the boy's neck as he nuzzled his nose up against the crook of Roxas' neck, "…So, does this make up for last night's little mistake…or is there something else you want from me to make up for it?" if he wasn't smirking at his own innuendo question, which he knew Roxas would never agree to, "…I guess your silence says it all…"

"Shut up and kiss me you fool," Roxas pulled the man into his lips as his fingers curled around the man's shirt collar, the moments that came after their soft acts of romance, the lunch break for the two was going to run longer then usual.

_In this life, I guess I'm running a hamster like life, always running in the same path, the same old wheel of repetition, never able to break the old habits, bed earlier, up by six the next morning, out by seven to the office…but, this time, I won't be alone…and this time, I'm breaking the old cycle. Instead of walking into the office alone, I'll be walking in there…head held up high, and, my hand intertwined with a familiar hand. Who cares who sees, I'm in love, in love with a most dangerous man that has made my life crazier then any hamster like life could bring me…he makes me whole, and this ring upon my finger; its what proves that life isn't always what you make it…even if it is a hamster like life…_


End file.
